Arms and Enemies
by Inxsomnia
Summary: Michonne is on her own again, after being kicked out of the prison. This story starts from S4 and it will continue all the way to S6, where Rick and the others are living in Alexandria. This story is about Michonne's journey, as she's becoming a leader of her own group. And by fate, her group will meet Rick's in DC. Will her group befriend them or will there be war?
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Michonne got kicked out by Rick and his group. The story starts with season 4 and it will continue all the way to season 6, where Rick and the others are living in Alexandria. This story is about Michonne journey, as she's becoming a leader of her own group. Her group eventually ends up in DC too, where they will settle down in their own community. And by fate, her group will meet Rick's. Will her group befriend them or will there be war? Will they fight The Saviors too? (Some comics references btw)**_

* * *

So, just like that. Michonne is alone again. Alone on the road. They patched her up and showed her the way out of the prison. She didn't knew if they voted her out, or if it was Rick decision. Just from the few days she spent there, she knew he was their leader. But it doesn't matter anymore, she's not apart of them, those strangers. If it wasn't for her, Glenn and Maggie would have been in the governor's hands by now, maybe as slaves, or maybe even dead. If so, they probably would have joined his heads collection. Good thing, it's all gone now. Good thing, she stabbed that lunatic in his eye. She could have done way worse, but was interfered by Andrea. She could have just killed him at that time, so Andrea would be still alive now.  
Andrea. They spent a whole year together, Michonne saved her life lots of times. And to her surprise, she chose the governor over her? Someone she just met? The man that got her killed in the end. She wish she could have taken Andrea with her back then. Out of Woodburry, but it was her own choice to stay. But at least they had the chance to say goodbye to each other, right before Andrea passed way. They forgave each other. Maybe she should have just mind her own business, when she saw that Maggie and Glenn were taking by Merle. But she couldn't. Not what after Merle did or that freak of a governor. She still has her humanity left in this hell of a world. Well a little, she believes. Maybe the prison people would have let her stay, if she just explained the whole story. Maybe. Maybe she should have go back to them. But she has too much pride. Besides, that's all in the past now.

Michonne found 2 walkers, which she uses them as her new pets. Just walking, with no any direction. It's already been a few days since she left the prison. Her mind goes back to the prison at times. She isn't sure wether to blame them or not. But she probably would do the same if she was in their position. _Probably._  
She is lucky they gave her food and supplies for along the way. Hershel, he was a nice guy. Don't think she can even remember some of their names. There was Rick, the leader. His second-in-command, Daryl. Whos surprisingly is Merle's brother. Hmm, she wonders how that's going to work out. And she remembers Hershel daughters and Glenn ofcourse. This kid, Carl. She remembers a few more faces and the rest were all of a blur to her.

Michonne takes a quick break and looks at her bag. There's only a little bit food left and some water. She grabs her water bottle, hungrily gulping all the water. She even tries to squeeze the bottle just to get the last few drops of it.

 _"Mike, was it the right thing to do, to leave the prison? I had to. I don't have anyone anymore. I had Andrea, she was my friend. My only friend. Maybe they blame me for everything. Whatever, it's not my business anymore. I'll just have to keep going forward. And whatever, whoever comes across my path, I'll deal with it. Andrea thought me to be more open minded about that. You have to understand that, Mike. It's just easier this way."  
_

Michonne was so in her own thoughts that she walk passed this town sign. She pauses and takes a step back to look at it.  
"Welcome to Maryland" it says on the sign.

A few miles later, Michonne arrives at the town. She grabs her katana. Always be ready. Always.  
The town is deserted like any other town. And it looks like the town been cleared by other people already. But still, she hopes she can still find something. She kills a few walkers as she checks out the houses one by one. She looks through a window, to see if there are any walkers inside. The house looks empty.  
She knocks on the door and waits. Just a few seconds later a walker shows himself in front of the window. Michonne opens the front door and kills the walker as he approaches her. She ties her pet walkers on a pole and she enters the house.  
Michonne carefully walks through the first floor looking for supplies. She's in the kitchen when she hears a soft sound coming from upstairs. She quickly walks to the stairs and waits for the sound to continue. The door slowly opens, she stands there at the bottom of the stairs. Looking up, ready to fight, whatever, whoever appears.

"Please, don't kill us.", a woman said in a shaking voice.  
The woman slowly walks out the room and shows herself to Michonne. And a man following the woman closely. They both stand at the top of the stairs and they are holding up their hands.  
"Woah, woah, we're cool. We're cool.", said the man.  
"Please, we have food here. We have fruit.", the woman said as she showed Michonne the peaches in her hands.  
Michonne looks at them, as she lowers her katana, but still being careful.

"Who are you?", Michonne asked.  
"I'm Ana, and he's Sam.", as the woman pointed at the man.  
"You?"  
Michonne didn't answered.

Ana and Sam goes downstairs. Ana helps Sam, as he's having trouble to go down by himself.  
"Please, can you help him?"  
"He hurt his shoulder, he's in pain."  
Michonne looks at Ana, then over at Sam. _"Who are they? They could be dangerous, but they don't really look like they could be a threat. Should she just leave them? Or should she help them? She decides to go for the latter."_

Michonne checks his shoulder as she cleans his wound.  
"What happened?", she asked.  
"We were looking for a place to crash. The roof's broken now and it's been getting rain, so it's full of fruit. We were there about a day and the skin-eaters showed up."  
"Skin-eaters?"  
"Yeah. Thats what we call them."  
Sam continues.  
" Jackin' it up for the whole world. I thought everybody was an asshole before this all went down. Now I love people. You know, people who are alive."  
"And what happened with your shoulder?", Michonne asked.  
"When they were coming in through the door, I tripped crawling out the other side. Pulled the glass out, but my shoulder, it still hurts like a bitch."  
"Well, it's dislocated.", Michonne said.

Michonne puts his shoulder back into its place, with lots of screaming while doing so. But its back, that's what matter.  
"It's going to be sore for a few days.", she said.  
"So, after the greenhouse, you came here?"  
"Yeah. We thought this house was clear. We missed the deadie in the PJs, so we dove into the bathroom."  
"So how long were you up there untill I showed up?"  
"Like, two days."  
"But there was just one. You had guns."  
"We have about 12 bullets. It usually take us about five or six to bring one of them down."  
"How about your knives?", Michonne asked.  
"To what, stab it in the head? "  
"We got separated from our crew about a week ago. Been trying to play it safe since it's just the two of us."  
"I have to with my leg."

Michonne looks back at Ana and her eyes goes to her leg, which is partially burnt.

"We were at a refugee center together and there was a fire. People were just trampling over me. Assholes. Sam saved my life. We didn't know each other before. It didn't heal right, but it healed. And we found each other. It was worth it." Ana said smilingly.

"Are you alone?", Sam asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Where are you headed?"  
"Nowhere, just trying to stay alive, maybe a safe place."  
"We were watching you from the window, upstairs. You look like you've been out there this whole time. The way you killed the deads. It was awesome. Can we come with you?"

 _Michonne paused. Who are they? Why do they want to come with her? They don't even know her. She didn't expected to see humans so soon. But maybe they can be helpful in the future. And looking at them now, both not in their best state. Maybe they can help each other out for the time being or until its time to go their separate ways. And if it comes to the worst, she can always ditch them along the way. Besides, it's actually good to talk to people again. To real people._

"Ok."  
"Michonne. My name is Michonne."

* * *

Sam and Ana joins Michonne on her journey. They haven't find anything for the past few days, walking, just like always.  
"We need to find a place to shelter, it's getting dark soon."

 _To Michonne surprise, these two new people are kind of a good company to her. They are very talkative and look at everything at a positive side._  
 _Sam is a little bit of an airhead at times, a jokester at most, but he's a good guy. Very kind actually. So is Ana, with her 4D personality. Very sweet and bubbly, who hasn't killed a walker by herself yet. Michonne is kind of amazed how these two managed to stay alive this whole time. They are too gullible and they can't even kill a walker properly, let alone defend themselves. An easy target. They can't be like this, not anymore. Not if they are around her. They need to learn to defend themselves. Fast._

"Are you guys okay? Should we rest for a bit?", Michonne asked.  
 _She used to not care about people or anything since this outbreak happened. People are really scary. The best thing to do was taking care of only yourself, the one you can trust the most. Nobody who turns your back on you. But since she met Andrea, she is able to let down her shield and care more._  
"No, we're good. Keep walking.".  
Michonne notices that they are exhausted, since they begin to struggle with walking. But she didn't say anything.

Eventually they found an abandonded cabin in the woods, just before the dark.  
"Eyes open, everywhere." Michonne gestered to Sam and Ana, to watch her back.  
She slowly walks to the cabin, with her katana in one hand and as the other hand grabs the doorknob. They enter the cabin and luckily it's empty. It's dirty and smells horrible, but there is no other option.  
"Get inside, hurry."  
"Looks like we can stay the night here. Help me move that bookcase in front of the door."  
"It's cold here. Should we make a fire?", Ana asked.  
"No, no fire. Just try to get pass this night okay?"  
Althought it wasn't the best place to sleep, but they were lucky to have a roof over their heads. Everything is better than out in the open.

Next morning, early in the morning.  
Michonne is the first one to get up. She let out a yawn and she looks over at Sam and Ana who are still asleep. She grabs her katana and she quietly makes her way to the door. She needs to stretch out her legs for a bit. She is close to the door, when she hears a loud scream nearby, which startled her.  
The screams woke up both Sam and Ana.  
"What, what was that?"  
"You guys, stay here! Someone is in trouble."  
"No, we're coming with you."

Sam and Ana grabs their stuff and they quickly follow Michonne. The group follow the sound of the screams as its getting louder the closer they get. Upon arrival, they hide behind a few bushes.  
A man is fighting of a few walkers by himself. Probably around 10 or so. He has a gun in his hand, out of bullets it seems, since he's using it to knock them down. He has glasses, blue eyes, kind of a fit posture and blonde hair, almost grayish. Probably in his mid 40's. From the look of it, looks like he's been fighting them for awhile already, since he can barely stand up anymore.

"Should we help him?", Ana asked.  
Ana and Sam both look at Michonne, waiting for her answer. Michonne hesitates before she makes a decision.  
"Lets go."  
Michonne walks out the bushes, to the walkers as she begins to slaughter them one by one. Sam and Ana are a bit behind since they are both fighting one walker at a time. Just a few minutes later, they killed all the walkers. The man is exhausted as he kneels on the ground to rest.  
"Thank you, thank you. You guys saved my life.", the man said, while still trying to catch his breath.  
"Not a big deal. Seems you're good now. See you."

"Let's go guys." Michonne said to Sam and Ana.  
Michonne turns around to walk away, when the man calls them.  
"Wait, wait! Can you help me?" Michonne ignores the man and they continue to walk away.  
"I'm a doctor."  
Michonne stops immediately at the word "doctor". This is getting interesting. She looks over at Sam and Ana, who actually needs a doctor now. She turns around, facing the man. Glaring at him.

"We're listening."

"My name is Walter, I'm a physician. Well I was, I don't know what I am anymore. I'm from a small town in Georgia. I was with a group, when this herd attacked us. Just happened a few days. I was the only one alive. I have a car. It's close. But the car broke down, I was looking for help. And then this group of dead people came after me."

"Where's your car?"

The group follows Walter to his car. Sam has his gun pointed at Walter.  
"Listen buddy, one weird move and I'll end you."  
He looks at Michonne, who gives him this blank look. "Well, she'll end you."  
"Look, look, there's my car. I told you the truth.", as he pointed towards the car, an old silver Toyota. And like he said, the car is indeed broken.  
"Can you guys fix it?"  
"I can try. My dad was a mechanic, I used to watch him work." Sam said.

"So here's the deal. We fix your car and we get your car. And you can come with us, just for a little while.", Michonne said.  
"Please, I'll do everything, to come with you."  
They check out his car thoroughly, which is filled with supplies and food. Sam is fixing the car, while Walter is treating Ana's leg. Michonne sits there watching them in silence. A moment later, Sam goes to Michonne.  
"Michonne, there's a radio in his car, should I turn it on? I don't know, maybe there's something."  
"Sure, go ahead."  
Sam goes back to the car, turns on the radio and he continues to work on the car. A bit later, there's this noise coming from the radio.

"bzz...hello...bzzz..."  
"Anyone bzzz..hear us...bzz...  
"My name is Alicia Clark..bzzzz...here with my..bzz. brother Nick...bzzz"

...and we...bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

No more signal. Sam checks on the radio and he changes to different channels, with only noises as a result.  
"bzzzzz...terminus...every...bzzzzz...welcome..." And like this the radio shut off.

"What the hell was that?"  
"Terminus? What's a terminus?" Sam asked.  
"And what about the girl before?"  
"Probably nothing, they might be dead by now.", Michonne said.

Some hour later, Sam manages to get the car to work and he applauds himself. They all look at him weirdly.  
"Yeah, he's like that.", Ana said embarrassingly.  
Sam goes over to Walter for his shoulder checkup. Walter cleans his wound and gives him new bandages.  
"So, where are we going now?", Walter asked.  
"Where were you driving to?"  
"I was going north, we can continue doing so."  
"Yeah."

They load the car and are back on the road quickly. Walter is driving, Michonne riding shotgun and Sam and Ana at the back. They manages to drive for about 2 hours until they run out of fuel. They pack up all their stuff and continue to walk. Into the woods again.  
Michonne and Ana walk in front. Sam and Walter are closely behind.

"So, what's the deal with her?", Walter asked.  
"Michonne?"  
"She doesn't talk much, but she's cool. She saved my life. Besides, I'm feeling a lot safer around her."  
Walter nods in agreement.  
"And she just saved my life too."

"Well, I guess, we both owe it to her."

* * *

 **Note: I've been reading the comics and Michonne is so badass there. I want to write her as a leader, she would be awesome as one and makes better choices. Sam and Ana are from the tv show, where Carol and Rick met them. For this fic, I used Michonne instead. Anyways, thanks for reading, and see you at the next chapter?  
**


	2. Author's Note!

Update!

Hey guys. Its the same update as my other story. But I have to get back into this fanfiction a bit longer, since this one involves new characters. But I already have a few things in mind.

If you have any ideas etc for my story. Feel free to let me know.  
Thanks for reading, favorites and your patience. See you in the new update!

xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

They have been walking for days now. They were searching for places. For supplies. For food. They have been sharing the small amount of food that is left over. The weather was extremely hot, so they were travelling through the woods instead of the open roads. They haven't seen a single person, well not one that was alive. The atmosphere of the group has been gloomy. Even Ana, who is very talkative is quiet than usual. They were all tired, hot and most of all hungry. Michonne tried to lead the group the best as she can. If they wanted to rest, they rest and so on. Until they finally found a house. A tiny house in the middle of the woods.

"Michonne, look!", Ana said as she pointed at the house.  
They all let out a sigh of relief as they look at each other. Ana and Sam who are walking in front starts to speed up their pace. Until Michonne spots a car, hidden in the bushes.  
"Nooo, wait!", as Michonne shouted softly.  
But it is already too late as the sound of rattling cans goes off.

"Shit!"

The group takes out their weapons. And they quickly form a circle as they come together. They hear a voice, a male voice. The voice is coming from the house. They look up to the second floor, to the window. There's a man standing with a rifle pointed directly at them.

"Stop, right there!", he yelled. "Who are you? What are you doing here?", he asked.  
"Please, we were just passing by. We were looking for some food or water if you can spare. Maybe a place to rest." Michonne said, almost desperately.

The man disappears from the window and walks out the front door a few seconds later. Tanned with a short trimmed haircut, almost bald, mid 20's, faded denim shirt, black ripped jeans. He's carrying a rifle on his back and has two guns in his hands.

"Stay where you are!", he ordered as he walked towards the group. "Weapons on the ground!"  
The group looks at Michonne and they put their weapons on the ground.

He then looks over at Michonne. "You too, samurai." he said.  
She hesitates for a bit, but she slowly lowers her katana and drops it on the ground.

"You guys, you got bitten or in any contact with the dead?", he asked, while he checked out each of them.

"No, no, we are not", Walter said shakingly.

"Alright, so tell me, what bring you guys out here? Who are you?"  
"My name is Walter."  
"I'm Ana, that's my boyfriend Sam."  
"Michonne."  
"And you are?"  
"I'm Tony Junior. But you can call me TJ." he said.  
"Anymore of you?" he looked around.  
"No."  
"Aight, follow me."  
They pick up their weapons and they follow TJ to the house. Their eyes widen up when they enter the house. As they see an amount of weapons in the room. All kinds of.  
"Hoooly...", Sam exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Yeah, don't try to touch anything." TJ replied.

"Take a seat." He said as he walked to the kitchen. The group sits on a cramped couch together.  
A few minutes later TJ comes back with some canned food, fruit and water.  
"Nothing fancy", he said.  
The group doesn't hesitates for a bit as they starts to devour it as it arrives.

"You know. It's been a while I've seen people in this area," TJ said.  
"You were here this whole time? Alone?" Michonne asked.  
"I'm a lonely drifter, yes. I like to stay at places for just a few days. But somehow I ended up here way longer then I was planning to. Maybe because it was so quiet here. Almost no deads. But food and supplies it's getting scarce here. I've basically cleared out this whole area." he answered.

"And all these weapons? Where did they came from?" Walter asked.  
"Some I found, some I took."  
"You killed people?", Michonne asked.

TJ hesitates.  
"I, I did. I killed some people. Some people I knew, some I met on the road. Most of those times in self defense. It's either you or them. Kill or be killed. The answer is that simple.  
When things turned bad, people began to show their true colors, man. You've finally came to realize who to trust, which sides to pick. Even the closest person you knew. The person you knew your whole life, turned his back on you.  
And then, before you even know it, family, friends, strangers all turned to monsters. Just right in front of your eyes. And I'm not talking about them turning to the deads. But their evil human side.  
It's one heck of a crazy world, I say."

They were all listening to TJ in silence. Because everything he was saying is true.  
"How about you guys? Killed any?", he asked.  
Both Ana and Sam nods their head. Walter lifts his hand without saying anything.  
"I have before. And I almost did again. Not too long ago." Michonne answered with a pause.

"He called himself the governor." she continued.  
"The governor?" TJ asked.

The group are listening to Michonne this time. It's one of the rare moments Michonne talks about her past.  
"He had his own community, it was pretty well civilized. Bad things went down there. It didn't end well. He was crazy. Pure evil. He escaped. Don't know where he is. He might be dead. I hope he is dead."  
"I also met a group of people at a prison during that time. They also had their own community and everything. I stayed there for a few days."  
"Bad things too?", TJ asked  
"No. They were good people. I believe they were. Too many things were going on at that time. I just left."

Michonne kept it short as she doesn't felt the need to tell everything. Not now.

"And then Michonne found us. We were trapped in a house. Sam was hurt too. But she saved us. Thankfully," Ana continued with the story. She grabs Michonne's hand and smiles at her.  
"Shortly after we met Walter. He's a doctor."  
"So, this is your group, huh?"  
"Yes, we're together."  
"And the car outside, does it work?", Sam asked.  
"It's not working anymore. I just hid it to keep people away from the house."  
"I shall get around to it first thing tomorrow morning. For all your help.", Sam said.

* * *

They all are getting ready to sleep as the the night is approaching. Sam and Ana are both knocked out quickly. Walter is making notes of his medicine supply. Michonne is sitting by the window, looking out.

"Aha, so you're the leader of the group." TJ said.

Michonne turns around as she locks eyes with him. "What?"  
"I've noticed it. The way they all look up to you. And the reason why you aren't sleeping right now. You don't trust me."  
"Well, somebody has to keep an eye on you." , Michonne said.  
"Smart."  
"Like you said before. You can't trust people that easily." she said. She learnt that the hard way.

"So, what was your plan? Are you going to stay here?" Michonne asked.  
"I wanted to go to Terminus." he said.  
"Wait, you heard about it too", Walter asked as he joined the two.  
"Is it real?"  
"I've been listening to the radio since that's the only communication what is left since this shit happened. Last time I heard was around two weeks ago. Batteries died. They say it's some kind of sanctuary. They take people in."

"But at least it is something, right? To have people like us, to have protection.", Walter said.  
"Nah, I'm not sure man."

 _Michonne's eyes g_ _ets_ _heavy as Walter and TJ continue_ _their conversation. She is extremely tired. She hasn't really slept_ _because she was looking out for the group for the past couple of days_ _. Sh_ _e's trying h_ _er_ _very_ _best to stay awake. But she eventually f_ _al_ _l asleep, peacefully in her chair._

Next morning. Michonne wakes up at the sound of a closing door. She quickly gets up and grabs her katana. She looks around and sees TJ and Ana having breakfast at the other side of the room.  
"Morning. That was Sam. He needed to go to the bathroom." Walter said.  
He hands her a cup of tea.  
"Thanks."

After Sam has done his business. He walks around the area for a bit until he hears a soft groan. He quietly walks to the sound, when a walker comes at him directly. He quickly grabs his knife and kills the walker on the spot. He continues to walk further into the woods as the sound is getting louder and louder. He's having a feeling that something isn't right. Sam tries to climb a tree to have a better look but he wasn't able to do it because of his sore shoulder. As there is no other way he runs back to the house as fast as he can.

"Guys!", he said with a panicked look as he stormed into the house.  
He grabs his bag and takes out his binocular. "Michonne, follow me."  
He goes to the upper floor and he looks out the window with the binocular. The others joins him right after.  
"Shit, I knew it!" he shouted. "Michonne, you gotta see this." He passes the binocular to Michonne.  
"There's a herd coming this way. We got to go, guys." Michonne said.  
"Wait, can't we just stay here? We can hide, wait it out," Ana said.

"No, there's too many. I think we're gonna get trapped here if we stay here. Who knows how long they will be here. We are out of food too."  
"We have some time before they'll be here. But we got to go. Grab your stuff!", Miconne ordered.

In just a few minutes, the group were done packing. Michonne taught them that. It's one of her rules. To be ready to leave. Anytime.  
Sam then notices TJ, who isn't doing anything at the moment. He's just sitting calmly on his chair.  
"TJ, what are you doing, man? Pack your things. You can't stay here!" Sam said.  
"You can come with us. We can go to terminus together." Ana said.  
He looks at the group, then looks at Michonne who gives him a nod of approval. He then gets of his chair and starts to finally move.  
"Ok guys, listen. Help me load all these weapons. Just grab as many as you can. Take the lightweighted ones. And ones that are useful."  
With their teamwork they were able to finish quickly.  
There wasn't enough time for Sam to check out the car. So they run again. Back into the woods. Just in time before the herd was coming their way.

* * *

It's been a week since they left the house with TJ. Their daily routines has been the same. Find supplies, kill walkers, go back into the woods. But at least they have somewhere to go to. Something to look forward to. To Terminus. They found a tiny meadow, as it was a good place to rest.

"Ah, this place looks good." TJ said.  
"For what?" They all asked.  
"Time to train you guys."

He checks out their weapons. 2 guns, a few knives and a stick.  
"Seriously?", as he laughed.  
"I am surprised you guys were able to be alive this whole time. What have you guys been doing?" TJ asked. He noticed their lack of skills with just the few days he spent with them.

He then lays out all of his weapons on the ground and tells them to pick one.  
Ana picks a small handgun. Sam starts with a rifle.

"You too, Doc." TJ said.  
"No, I'm think I'm ok. I'm no use." he said.  
"No, we need you to stay alive."  
Walter ends up picking a handgun too. TJ sets up a row of empty bottles on the other side of the meadow.  
"One at a time. Go!"

Michonne on the other hand, was training alone. Stretching, doing sit-ups, practising her katana skills. She then takes a break as she watches the group closely. She takes a sip from her water bottle as her mind wanders off again. She starts to mumble random words... _Mike_..

"Michonne?" She immediately snapped out of her mind.  
"Who are you talking to?" Walter asked, as he looked around.  
"Uhh, nobody."

"You okay?", she asked.  
"Yeah. Taking a break."  
"I just..Who would have thought that a small town doctor like me become like this? I was supposed to save people's lives. To cure them. To make them better. It was what I good at. And now, I end up killing people."  
Michonne wasn't sure what to do, so she just listen to Walter in silence.

"You know. I had a wife, 2 daughters. Twins. They were the loves of my life. I lost them all pretty soon after the outbreak. It happened so fast.  
With all things happening now. I can't even remember their faces anymore. I don't even have a picture of my family. Nothing. I only have memories now."

 _Family. In the end,_ _all you really have are memories. At least they will be good memories, right?Mike, Andre._ _Even Andrea. I didn't even asked for her last name._ _They are my memories._ _And now these people._ _Will_ _they become_ _a memory too? I'm not ready for that. Not yet._

"You got any family?", he asked.  
Michonne just nodded slighlty. Walter could tell from her face that she wasn't ready to talk.

"How did you get so good with it?  
"What?"  
"Your sword." as he pointed at it.  
"Katana, it's a katana.", Michonne said softly.  
"I've had it since the outbreak. It was my neighbor's son. When things went down, first place I went was his house, grabbed this thing. It was easier than finding a gun. I just kind of got better."  
"It's my first time seeing one." he said.  
"You wanna try?" Michonne asked.  
"No, I think I'm good. That katana makes me nervous. I might cut myself just holding it." he said. They both laugh.

TJ interrupts them and gives Walter a pat on his shoulder.  
"Yo doc, break is over. Time to get back. I'm waiting for you too, Michonne."  
"To what?"  
He reaches out to one of his back pockets and hands a gun over to her.  
"You need to learn how to shoot too.", as he winked at Michonne.  
She wasn't sure what to do at first but she eventually puts her katana away and joins the group.

 _What is happening? These people. Who once were strangers to me. But what are they_ _to me now_ _? I've been trying so hard to keep them at a distant, but all they do in return was asking how I am doing. They are trying to know me. To care about me._ _To confide in me._ _I think.. I think, I have to allow myself to open up to them. I believe I can call them my friends now._

And just like that, the group spent a whole afternoon training and chatting with each other.  
They were all amazed at Ana, who shocked everybody with how good she was.

"Dude, she might have to save you instead", TJ said jokingly to Sam.  
"She's already kicking my ass." He said back. And he kisses Ana.  
Even Michonne was able to hit a few cans. They all did. They might be actually good with daily training, Michonne thought. She even considers to give them sword lessons too.

Michonne looks around as she sees walkers approaching. Who got attracted to the gunshots.  
"We gotta go, guys. Walkers coming our way.", she said.

They pack their stuff yet again.  
"Wait." Michonne said.  
"From now on, everybody carries a gun or any other weapon. Always."  
"What she said." , TJ agreed.

Michonne is walking behind with Ana.  
"Michonne."  
"Yeah?"  
"I had fun today." she said smiling.  
Michonne looks back at Ana.

"Me too...Ana."

 _This group. I might think we're going to be fine._

* * *

After a long walk they finally found a working car. And they continue their trip to find terminus. Wherever that is.

"Oh my god, you guys, look!", Walter said as he pointed at a big sign with Terminus written on it.  
Sam immediately starts to cheer as the others joins him to celebrate. Even Michonne let out a slight smile. They didn't notice a truck coming their way as they were distracted by the sign. The truck hits them from the right side. Hard. Their car begins to spin agressively. TJ was able to put on the brakes and steer it in a different direction before the car hits the trees. The car then stops in the middle of the road with smoke coming out of it. There's no sound.

"Is everybody alright?", Michonne asked worriedly, not knowing that she's bleeding.

Michonne tries to move but she's stuck in her seat. Michonne then looks out the window, while still feeling fuzzy and blurry. She sees a big man with bright red hair and another one behind him by the truck. A girl gets out the truck. Skinny, brunette, ponytail and a cap. The girl starts to walk towards their car.

The girl reaches out her hand as she opens the door.

"Hey, are you guys, alright?" she asked.  
"I'm Rosita."

* * *

 **Note: I'm back! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs etc. I didn't expected so much after just 1 chapter :)**  
 **The group will go to DC soon. (ch 4 I think) I also need a cool name for Michonne's group. Do you have any suggestions?  
As always, thanks for reading and see you at the next chapter :)**


End file.
